


Destcember Prompts

by BurningGuardian



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Crow (Destiny) - Freeform, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Dredgen, Evil Guardian (Destiny), Fallen | Eliksni, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), Mild Gore, Monsters, Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Titan Guardian (Destiny), Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningGuardian/pseuds/BurningGuardian
Summary: Works created for the Destcember drawing & writing challenge. You can find them here at https://twitter.com/destcember
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1 : Exodus

# Exodus

I remember little of Riis; I was nothing but a young hatchling at the time. Many of us grew up during that long journey from our home, our Ketches filled with every ounce of Ether our Elders could gather. Reliniks, the one who raised me, told me that thousands of Ketches were to make the trek. Our ships followed wherever the Great Machine led, blindly careening through the stars. Only a small fraction of us made it across that decrepit nothingness—entire cities' worth of Eliksni disappeared one day after another. Stories began to circulate as I reached maturity, whispers of entire fleets that had succumbed to the bitter cold or were attacked by monsters in the unknown.

While our weary leaders soldiered on, those of us void-borne grew up in despair that we may never know the Light of the Great Machine. And as our journey neared its end, our Ether stores began to run dry. The Priests quickly searched for solutions, but every barren rogue planet drove us further into famine. Eventually, the Priests created icons dedicated to our retreating God. The highest of the Priests called them Servitors, and with this miraculous discovery, we were saved.

Then Elders began to feud with one another; they fought for Ether, or Servitors, or beliefs. It was at this point our once great and united people fractured and splintered. Priests became givers of life, and the highest of them would become Archons. The leaders of each flotilla became more strict, acting as tyrants over their passengers. They became Kells. Our people became savage. We backstabbed, pirated, and killed one another for the smallest advantage. And with every passing day, I weep, dreaming of the day we might once again become whole. But I know deep down, there is a strength to us. Each Eliksni has fought for every breath, every morsel. When we come together once more, not as a House, but as a people, we may redeem ourselves.

**-Pelaksis, Eliksni Archivist**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly fun to work on. I enjoy tackling perspectives and concepts that we don't tend to hear as much about so when this idea popped into my head, I knew I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're interested in this sort of thing you should absolutely go check out some of the other Destcember posts.


	2. Day 2 : Thin Ice

#  Thin Ice

 _"I don't know about this..."_ Yerin's shell twisted in the crisp air. The slowly pulsating blue light of her core brightened the area surrounding the pair.

 _"Hey. Don't blame me. You're the one that found the coordinates. I just thought we should check it out."_ The Hunter called back to her Ghost. The cloaked woman shivered in the intense cold of space.

 _"Come on, Allie. We checked it out, we found nothing, let's go. I don't like being this far from the Traveler. It feels- I don't know... Wrong."_ The small companion murmured as she turned in a circle to examine the icy expanse of the dwarf planet. "Who knows what could be lurking out here..."

 _"Lurking out here? It's nothing but ice and rocks for miles. This desolate rock hasn't expelled a single breath since the Golden Age."_ Allie activated her infrared imaging; her eyes scanned the icy ridges before settling on a small blip trapped in the ice. The Huntress squinted her eyes, trying to make out the silhouette. She knelt down, wiping snow away to uncover the object. Slowly Allie revealed a dormant device; it was a small handheld hexagonal prism dotted with buttons and switches of various sizes on each of the six taller sides. From the top of the device's casing protruded a small antenna. _"Aha! I knew we'd find something."_

 _"Okay, okay. Let's grab it and go."_ Yerin tried to hurry her partner along.

 _"Give me a minute. It's kind of frozen in the ice here."_ The Guardian cracked her knuckles and gripped tightly onto the antennae in an attempt to pull it out. Inch by inch, the shell of the machine was pulled loose. Unwittingly, this also began to form small fractures in the ice just beneath the duo. Allie knew she was close to getting it out; one more strong pull should do. She rubbed her hands together, amping herself up before she latched her hands on either side of the main casing and tugged with all of her might. The device finally gave way, the Huntress flew back onto her rear, a new gadget in hand.

It was then that Allie realized precisely what she had done, cracks splayed out all over the icy surface beneath her, all originating from the hole where she'd taken her prize from. Her Ghost came nearer, examining the small fissures that spread like a spider's web. _"Get up carefully... I'll call the ship."_

The Guardian quietly nodded, as if worried the mere sound of her voice could further strain the fractures. She pulled her knees back and gently laid her hand down on the surface of the ice. The low rumble of the ice shot adrenaline to her system like nothing else. The woman slowly stood; she was sure to place her feet in positions that didn't add further stress to the ice. She sighed relief as she heard the faint roar of her starship in the distance.

At that moment, like thunder, that ice beneath Allie shattered, revealing the gaping maw of a massive monster that had laid its trap. In a gut response, the Hunter summoned her light in the form of her revolver, angling her hands down as she got a better view of the beast. She unleashed her bullets in a torrent of solar fury, scorching the pale chitin-like skin of the monstrosity. Its howl of pain pushed her upward like a gust of wind. The Huntress realized that even her ultimate defense against the beast had barely done more than scratch the surface of its armor. The enraged shadow of a long-forgotten creature surged forward with an unbelievable speed, enveloping the Guardian whole before the rows of teeth snapped closed around her. The muffled screams of Guardian and Ghost echoed out on the tundra. And the only thing that floated to the frigid ocean's surface was the small device, ready and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horror of how brutal the world of Destiny truly is has always been something I wanted to cover. So here's a shot at that. I hope you enjoyed it! Bonus points if you can correctly identify the monster.


	3. Day 3 : Dearest Wish

# Dearest Wish

In the shadow of a metroplex whose buildings seemed to crawl their way a mile into the sky, a trio of Guardians rested on a desolate beach. Small waves of clear water slowly pushed their way up the shore before gracefully pulling back towards the calm ocean. While Guardians infrequently received a break from their dangerous work, the Vanguard thought it best to grant them occasionally.

"Would it have killed the Traveler to pick a tropical place, like this, to stop over?" Reidan, the Titan, blurted with a soft chuckle.

"I doubt the Darkness let it choose its locale." Midnight, the Hunter, retorted with a sarcastic eye roll; she sat back, letting herself relax on the warm sand and admire the distant sunset that plunged the sky into a brilliant display of purples, reds, and oranges.

"I wish we were able to do this more often..." Reidan sighed as they scratched the back of their head, "But, I get it. You know, we're the first and last line of defense for the city. Like Zavala always says."

"That doesn't mean we're invincible, though." Telan-2, the Warlock, added, "We're fallible, we make mistakes. Sometimes big ones, but the Vanguard doesn't prep us for that. They prepare us for being 'The shiny glimmer of hope for humanity!' When really, we're just people."

"Have either of you ever thought about what happens at the end of all of this? Like what if we win? What if we beat the Darkness back, stop all of their minions too... What do we do then?" Midnight pondered aloud.

"Honestly? I hope that's the end for me. If I can rest in peace knowing that we stopped a second collapse... I would happily die my final death. In a world of peace and prosperity, they won't need soldiers." Telan-2 smiled at the thought.

Reidan added, "Maybe we could live our lives for once. Live out one true full life doing what we wanted instead of what we have to do. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Midnight looked to her fireteam with a bittersweet glance, "It would. I just hope it comes true..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesomeness for you today! Thanks for reading!


	4. Day 4 : Eye For An Eye

# Eye For An Eye

A Warlock sat silently, his back pressed to the wall of the decrepit building he'd decided to use as his hiding spot. After enough time as a Guardian, he'd garnered many tricks to evading an overwhelming force. Usually, that would've been enough, but the predator that hunted him was smarter than any Eliksni or Hive. A Dredgen pursued him, and the Warlock knew he didn't have long to catch his breath.

The silence was broken as the Warlock opened his hand for his Ghost to appear. He spoke in a hushed tone, "Uren, try to radio the tower. Maybe they can send help in time." 

"I'll give it a shot. One moment..." The little light's shell separated for the core to expand and try to send out a signal. At first, they seemed to be getting somewhere; communications from the Farm began spilling out the small speakers. But the speakers soon expelled a harsh and garbled static that filled the room. "We're being jammed..."

"Damn! She must be nearby..." The Warlock looked to his companion before he sprung to his feet.

"Closer than you'd think, Traitor." Came an alluring voice. Her statement echoed through the forsaken halls. It was as if the ringing bells of judgment had finally caught up to the Guardian. The Dredgen's voice bounced and projected off of the corridors; he couldn't make heads or tails of where she was.

"Uren, hide!" The Warlock whispered in panic.

"Nice try, but you're not getting away that easily." The Titan responded as she immediately rounded the corner, snatched the Ghost from the air, and held him in her hands. "You're a tricky man to find, _**Dredgen**_. If I didn't know any better, you were trying to run from us." She mused as her fist tightened around his squirming companion.

"I made a mistake, okay. I had no clue that our comms were being monitored." The Warlock raised his hands as if to convince her of his innocence.

"Mistakes like that are for the foolish and inexperienced. And you're neither, Sohl. And for that, you pay the same price as everyone else." The sharp creaking of metal filled the room as the Dredgen began to crush the Ghost with her bare hands. The Ghosts cries of pain squeaked weakly from the increasingly damaged core.

The Warlock quickly reached for his hand cannon but not before the Titan could pull her own weapon and shoot him in his stomach. He groaned helplessly and fell back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. His eyes were fixed on Uren, hoping, no pleading to the Traveler to have mercy on them. But as fate would have it, the two would have no such luck. The weak blue light that shone from Uren's core began to pulse slowly, and soon, it faded altogether. His assailant dropped the shattered husk to the ground before raising her weapon once more and leveled it with his head.

"Sleep well, Uren... I'll see you on the other side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we've been learning from Beyond Light recently, the good guys don't always win. Thank you for reading!


	5. Day 5 : Nightmare Before Dawn

# Nightmare Before Dawn

I remember the look on my fireteam's face just before they left for the lunar surface; they were so determined to win the day. The Light was with them, but I wasn't. They shouldn't have gone, and I knew it. We were underprepared. And, we knew very little about our enemy or his capabilities. The Vanguard's plan was a sledgehammer at best. What they needed was a scalpel—an elite team dedicated to defeating the Hive god. Instead, we Guardians prepared for an all-out war.

Of course, Jonathon disagreed. He and I always disagreed on those sorts of things. He was ordinarily right, too. I think his brain was just wired for those more strategic operations. He was inspiring. We'd often spend time out at the ramen bar shooting the breeze, talking about our missions, or even philosophy. Jon always had a way of making someone see the glass half full. And when we were going up against a god, we sorely needed someone with that mindset.

The Tower was loud those few days before. Hundreds of Guardians and Frames got armed for the intense conflict to come. Many tried to play it up like the Guardians were already the war heroes they hoped they'd be when they returned. My team was quiet. We sat around in the old hangar waiting for the call, checking our gear and testing each other. Then they called for me; I was needed for a critical strike operation on short notice. It hurt every fiber of my being to leave my team for the mission. I wished them luck and pulled Jonathon aside. I wanted to make sure he would be okay, and he assured me that I didn't have to worry. I kissed him on the cheek and left for my ship.

When I returned to the Tower, I immediately felt the weight crush down on my shoulders as if every servo in my body had seized up. I searched for them, every hangout spot, every comm channel, everywhere. Then they posted the list of those lost. There wasn't a place in the entire Tower you couldn't hear crying, mine included. I miss him; there are so many things I wished I'd said to Jon before he met his end. But most of all I wanted to tell him 'Thank you. Thank you for being my Light.'

_**-Extract from the journal of Pelin-6** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Great Disaster left many scars, not all were physical. Thank you for reading!


	6. Day 6: Triad

# Triad

"Damn! Another week on the bottom of the leaderboards. Maybe we should just stop submitting ourselves to strike operations..." Pyra-4 groaned in an exasperated tone as she looked over the handhold device that currently displayed combat information.

"There's always patrol missions we could take on, Pyr. I know you think they're boring, but someone has to do them. You've got to face it, strikes are meant for full fireteams." Mori added. The human had kicked their feet up while they chatted in the bar. "We get our glimmer, and we're still doing important work that way."

"I guess. I just feel like we're missing out, you know? I see teams like Wildcats, Oboe, or Intrepid, and I just want to get out there and make a difference..." The Exo sighed and sat back in her seat, "You know... we could-"

"No, no, stop trying-" The Hunter frowned at their partner.

"Get a third! I know you're a bit hesitant, I get." The Warlock tried to reason with them, "But I really think getting a set third is the big difference between us and the big times." Pyra's enthusiasm for the subject always surprised Mori. They often wondered why she regularly wanted to take the team to 'The Next Level.' First, it was searching for unique weapons, and then it was trying to take special Vanguard missions, now this.

Mori sighed and leaned their way forward, resting their elbows on the table. "If you're so sure that it will help, we can give it a shot. I guess. But if the new guy rubs me the wrong way, I'm out... Did you already have someone in mind?" The Hunter finally relented.

"I do! Why don't we ask Glade? I bet he'd be more than happy to help us out." The Exo suggested.

"No way! That kid is so new. There's no way he could handle it." Mori griped.

"He's been around for almost 6 months. He's ready for the challenge; he's been itching for it! He just needs a fireteam that's willing to give him a shot. Give him a shot. I promise you won't regret it... You know, I remember when we first met, you had no clue what you were doing either." The Warlock chided. 

"Yeah... Fine. I guess you're right. I was pretty headstrong." Mori chuckled at that, "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Remember what Amia always said?" Pyra asked. A bittersweet smile crossed her lips as she reminisced.

"The brightest lights shine together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was having some blocks with this one! But I still enjoy how it came out. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading.


	7. Day 7: Beyond Stasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Gore.
> 
> I tried not to go too descriptive with it, but I wanted to put it there just in case.

# Beyond Stasis

The Hidden is one of The Vanguard's leading tools of intelligence and strategic assessment. Guardians often know them as scouts, info brokers, or spies. But of these Guardians, some tend to fall into an entirely different category, Investigators. Hand-selected to be the best and most outside of the box thinkers the Vanguard has to offer, they are deployed on covert operations where discretion is needed, and the usual black and white line has gone grayer.

"Nodan, are you seeing this? I can't identify the energy readings. It's like nothing I've ever seen." Mahalia called out over the radio as the duo flew far above the dense clouds.

"That's what we're here to check out. Routine sector flybys indicated some strange activity in the remnants of the ruins below. Known sector inhabitants are predominantly Hive with some scattered Eliksni, so just be prepared." Nodan-7 explained as his engines roared and the two lone starships began their descent towards the city below.

The pair landed just on the edge of the campus of some long lost institution. Small pockets of Hive corruption dotted the desert-like surface like a plague that had yet to fully settle. The Investigators shared a concerned glance because even with how many signs of Hive there were, they couldn't detect so much as a single life sign. Soon, as the two walked around the ruins, they began to identify a distant radio signal on an open frequency.

"Hus Sha! Nas Lo En Bar!" Shouted the alien voice. The message began to repeat.

"Eliksni," Nodan's gaze snapped to Mahalia. "Sounds like they're in trouble. Let's go." On command, as if appearing from the aether, their Sparrows transmatted into positions beneath them, and they sped off to their next destination.

The ride was short, but Mahalia's mind wandered and bore questions into her thoughts. She understood Eliksni or at least some of it. 'Why would the Wolves be out here? Were they hiding out or planning something?' She didn't have time to contemplate the potential ramifications before they approached the presumptuous den. The first thing that hit the two was the smell. It was horrible, worse than even the crumbling chitin of the Hive when you burnt it. Then the two saw why.

Almost every inch of the Eliksni devices' that lay strewn about were covered in a bulbous green secretion. They pulsated and engorged slowly before dispelling the noxious gas into the air and partially deflating. It was unlike anything the Guardians had ever seen before. Before they got any closer, the two had to change their helmets to something more airtight. They couldn't risk themselves against whatever this substance was. Mahalia was so disgusted she dared not even open her mouth to speak as they began to investigate the site.

Nodan cut through the silence and checked somethings with his ample scanners, "This stuff is made of biomass... But I can't tell what kind. By view, I'm willing to guess this is Hive in origin."

Mahalia nodded as she inched closer to one of the Eliksni crates that had a huge one of these structures spewing gas from it. As she pushed herself closer, she noticed something metal obstructing from beneath the surface of the bulbous tissue. The Huntress delicately reached her hand out to grab it and delicately began to pull, revealing an Eliksni armor piece that bore the House of Wolves' sigil. She gasped as her thoughts raced, "Nodan. The biomass **IS** the Eliksni. What's left of them at least." She felt herself grow queazy at the idea.

Then, as the shoulder pad popped free of the fleshy structure, it burst like a bubble splattering the Guardian in all manner of goo. Quickly melting through her armor like acid and making its way to her skin. She screamed in pain as Nodan ran to her side. As the harsh silence was broken, Mahalia tried to cover her mouth. But it was too late. Nodan already heard the shrieks of the Hive beginning to wake up.

The Guardian stood quickly and looked for an escape route. He looked back to Mahalia, seeing her paralyzed on the ground, "I'm sorry." 

"N-no... You can't leave me behind like this. Come on, I know you can carry me." Mahalia glared at him in desperate disbelief.

"We can't be sure I'd make it out with you. I've got to warn The Vanguard about this!" The Exo turned on his heel and began to run for the exit.

"You can't do this!" She growled after him. She tried to survive through the intense pain as her Ghost frantically attempted to free her or heal her. It seemed its attempts were fruitless. At the fringe of her vision, she saw movement in the shadow of the ruins surrounding her. And soon, the Darkness claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we were to get another element like Stasis, this is somewhat how I imagine it going. I like to call it 'Rot'. I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for reading. If you're wondering where I took the Eliksni language translations from I got them from Sarsion's post on the Ishtar Collective. Linked here: https://errata.ishtar-collective.net/the-fallen-language/


	8. Day 8: Tyrant

# Tyrant

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 446f646f$IKO-006  
REP #: 1287-Cabal-VEN  
AGENT(S): Alp-153  
SUBJ: Countercultural Intelligence Update

1\. Small scale Cabal splinter factions have continued to form since the arrival of the Pyramids. The latest faction, self-labeled as 'Hellraisers,' has occupied a previously unknown Golden Age city in the Lada Mountains on Venus. Due to the typically much more severe storms in the region, scouts have been unable to surmise the group's full combat capabilities. 

2\. This group has continued the emerging trend among Cabal splinters to be led by a Psion. VIP #2541 appears to be the commander, and VIP #4102 is the lead strategist for this contingent. It is unconfirmed if such a leadership shift indicates a more significant change in the system's typical Cabal Hierarchy. From preliminary observations, it appears the roles among the two separate species of Cabal and Psion have reversed.

3\. Along with these developments, a pair of Psions have taken up leadership positions. We should maintain a frequent period of monitoring as not to allow the contingent to grow further.

VIP #2541, a Psion believed to be formerly of the Seige Dancers, calls themself Ilinoc. It appears after the Guardian operations to destroy the command structure of the Seige Dancers, many of the remaining Cabal and Psions left their allegiance to the Empire to flee to the less explored sectors of the system, in particular RZ-481, the Lada mountain range in the southern hemisphere of Venus. #2541 has stolen supplies from factions across the planet, including equipment from remnants of the House of Winter's dens, and has commandeered several Vex structures for personal use.

VIP #4102, a Psion of unknown origin, calls themself Kolar. #4102 bears the same name as VIP #1613, Kolar, the Psion Flayer of the Ice Reapers detachment. Since #1613 was confirmed dead by Guardians post-strike operation, #4102 is not #1613. It is unclear if there is a connection between the two. #4102 has garnered her position through the use of brutal and merciless tactics against any hostile force she's confronted. These tactics include the usage of hostages, torture, and adolescent Cabal being used in troop movements. #4102 has further radicalized the already brutal tactics of the Cabal. This agent suggests immediate operations to terminate these threats if possible.

MESSAGE ENDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed doing something more in the style of some of the Lore cards and tabs we've gotten. I hope you enjoyed this too!


	9. Day 9: Blooming Gardens

# Blooming Gardens

"Give it up, El. She's not going to notice you. We're just normal people. Guardians don't notice us like that." The mechanic added as he tightened the bolts on the engines of the ship they worked on, "It's not like you'd work out anyway. They're immortal, right? She'd outlive you."

"You're as big of a jerk as ever, Dom. You know, most friends would cheer me on." The woman frowned back at him, setting down her solder and pushing up her goggles.

The large man looked back at Eliza, then his gaze seemed to shift behind her. Dom gave the girl a thoughtful smirk and looking back at his work. "It seems you've got someone waiting for you, El. I can finish this old girl up if you want to break for the day."

She spun her head to get a look at what her coworker meant, only to see the object of her affection approaching the two with a warm smile. In an almost immediate flurry of flustered emotions, Eliza stood and tried to clean off her apron. The Hunter, the Guardian she'd admired for so long, was approaching her, and she had no clue what to say or do.

"Eliza, right? I um- I just wanted to come by. I remembered you normally get off around this time and thought maybe you'd want to go get a drink or something." The Huntress broke the awkward silence as they stood near one another.

"Hey, Midnight! Y-yes- I actually just got off for the day." The girl's nervous stutter began to kick in. "A drink sounds nice... Let me just go put away my tools, and I'll meet you at the Hangar entrance."

"Sounds good; No rush!" Midnight waved and left, heading back towards the entryway to the main hangar.

Once she'd had put away her things, the pair were off to a bar in the City proper. Eliza swore that she'd never once seen a guardian wearing a casual outfit, but here Midnight was doing precisely that. The Hunter almost looked more tangible in a way, like this. The mechanic only had experience talking more technically with Guardians before, so she hoped she could still make a good impression without talking shop.

Midnight seemed primed to start the conversation. She'd relaxed in the booth and had really turned on her charm. Or at least, that's what Eliza thought. "So- uh. Sorry if me asking you out seemed kind of out of the blue. I just figured it'd be better to ask than to just leave it be. We just see each other in the Tower a lot, and I always enjoy your cute jokes when you check on my ship."

Eliza thought she saw a blush cross the Huntress's cheeks. But maybe it was just a trick of the lights. The girl delighted in the fact that she had given the Huntress some amount of enjoyment. "I do love my puns... I'm glad you enjoy them too! Sometimes I spend maybe just a little too much time on coming up with them." The human laughed with the Huntress across from her.

For all accounts, it was a great date. And Eliza hoped it was only the first of many to come. Midnight seemed to agree with that and walked her home. Just before she left, she spoke, "Um, Eliza. You have a garden, right? I uh- remembered you mentioning it a while back. When I was on patrol, I found something I thought you would enjoy. My Ghost helped me bring it back here if you want it."

The Hunter extended her empty hands, and into them, a small potted plant transmatted. The girl was immediately taken back by its beauty. She gently took it into her own hands to admire it. It was like an almost purely white cup flower, she knew it somewhere and then suddenly eureka, "I know this flower! It's a Traveler's Lily. They're extremely rare. I- Thank you so much, Midnight! I'll be sure to take excellent care of it." 

Eliza lowered the plant and leaned in to give the Guardian a kiss on the cheek. "Would you be interested in doing something like this more often?..."

Midnight gently caressed her own cheek, a clear blush now showing across them before she nodded, "I'd love that a lot. How about after work on Friday? I can swing by to pick you up."

"Yes, that sounds great! I would love that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a more wholesome love story, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!


	10. Day 10: Blood

# Blood

Some of us live for the speed of it all. When the sheer unadulterated mix of emotion, adrenaline, and excitement is shooting through our veins like bottled lightning as we hit the track. Since the Red War, the SRL hasn't been running as much as it used to. Of course, the racers get it. Us Guardians need to be on our toes at all times. Who knows when the next threat could appear. But some of us need the races to blow off steam.

That's when the races started to happen under the table. Guardians began to organize races away from the eyes of the Vanguard and Amanda. These races are different in other ways, too; people started placing bets. Glimmer, armor, weapons, you name it. A whole new group of top racers has begun to appear because of how the rules changed. I'm proud to be amongst them.

See, the tracks aren't set anymore. Without Shaxx's Redjacks thinning the herd, more and more enemies tend to pour onto the field. With every lap, it gets more crowded, and so the racers have to get smart, or they're dead meat. Some of them have started to get really good at shooting while they ride. Others just get better at finding cover or short cuts. Since the track is brand new every time, no one gets to practice, and we all have to adapt on the fly. 

Typically around lap three, big enemies begin to appear. Last week, we raced through a part of the Cosmodrome that isn't typically patrolled anymore; by the end, a massive Servitor was bearing down on the finish line. I slid by like the champ I am, but more than a few Guardians needed the rez from their Ghost.

I think that day I won probably about twenty grand in glimmer and a wicked custom hand cannon from Ridell. But what really mattered was the rush we all got. That's why we all got into these races, right?

**_\- An Excerpt From The Journal Of Treya-8_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one for some of my D1 vets out there. How you enjoyed!


	11. Day 11: Heresy

# Heresy

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 4a6f416e615243$AUN-326  
REP #: 1224-CITY-VAN  
AGENT(S): IPO-675  
SUBJ: Intercepted Transmission

How many years has it been? How long have we blindly served a power we know nothing about? Some of us have only been here for a couple of years, while others of us still fight on after centuries. None of us asked to come back; The Traveler chose us to be indentured servants fighting and dying again and again for an unworthy cause. When the short of it is that if it never came to us, we might have independently reached the Golden Age.

Like the Hive have their worms, we have our Light. It feeds not on our bodies but our souls. We were never meant to endure such pains, centuries of life, and death. It's no wonder so many of us have lost the meaning in our fight. The new blood just hasn't enough time to succumb to it as we have. I fear our soul purpose is to one day be snuffed out.

And the Vanguard, they preyed on us. They find these young unknowing kids and give them meaning instead of letting them find their own. The Consensus, the supposed people of the city? Did you know that they keep tabs on each of us, looking for that one step out of line? They keep us on a short leash; it's disgusting. We're more than that. We're people just the same as those down in the city, and we deserved to not be treated like mindless soldiers.

This is a formal call to action to my fellow Guardians, who look to change the broken world we live in. If you're meaning is to save people and protect the city, by all means, you should. But if you're like me, a Guardian who wants to take control of your fate, call for reform. Refuse the orders of the Consensus. Tell Ikora and Zavala you won't stand for this anymore!

- _ **An Open Letter To My Fellow Guardians, [Redacted]**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you truly know whose side you fight on? Either way, once again, I hope you enjoyed it! Writing these has been so much fun so far! Can't believe we're already past the 1/3 mark! Also, can you find the hidden easter egg in this one? Let's see!


	12. Day 12: Roses and Thorns

# Roses and Thorns

Every Guardian has their favorite holiday. I believe most would say the Dawning for its fantastic baked goods or the Festival of the Lost for the candy and costumes. But for me, it's all about the Crimson Days. It's the time of year that every couple in the Tower relives their honeymoon phase. But the thing that really makes it for me is the look of excitement on Riot's face when I tell her I want to do some doubles matches with her. Of course, she's a crucible star, so she's always out doing matches, but me, I really only play with Saladin is around.

This year was a special one. We'd been practicing for the last month or so; I swear Riot worked me to the bone. Scylla had to rez me more times than I could count. But we were strong contenders; I'm pretty sure our competition was scared the first couple of matches before Shaxx matched us up against some other vets. They were some tough matches. 

There was this one match that comes to mind as the most difficult. We specialize in mostly CQC fighting styles, and our arena had plenty of sightlines. I had a bad feeling from the get-go; things were too quiet. But Riot just laughed it off and ran in headfirst like the badass she is, I wasn't going to let her go in alone, so I was quick to follow suit. The absolute second our head peeked around that corner, we were both out like a light. It was a lot of back and forth after that. It was down to the wire; the next kill takes all. 

When we rezzed, I knew we had to play the round tactically. I would have suggested the old throw technique... But I don't tend to have the body strength to throw Riot like Efrideet did in the old Saladin story. It turned out Riot had the same thought, though. That crazy Titan handed me her shotgun and told me to get ready to fly. She grabbed me around the waist and threw me like I was one of her solar hammers. I was really caught off guard, and it seemed the enemy pair was too as I landed on them with the shotgun in hand and won the match!

It's the Crimson Days that make me remember why I'm a Guardian. I fight for her, the sunshine that brightens my night.

**_-Midnight's Journal_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story for my lovely partner! We actually met because of Destiny, and they've been the light of my life since. I hope you enjoyed it too!


	13. Day 13: Night of the Hunter

# Night of the Hunter

"None of them get us, do they? The Vanguard, The Consensus, anyone really?" The Awoken Hunter chuckled with her friends as they drank. The team's usual hangout spot was in the rubble just outside of the walls of the City. Just enough space that the squad of primarily Hunters felt like they could get some time to themselves.

"No, they really don't. They think it's all about being a loner, never getting tied down, and that we are always out in the wilds. They don't understand why we ran when they needed to pick a new Vanguard..." The group of Guardians sat in cold silence. None of them had been incredibly close to Cayde. But he'd certainly been an influence on each of them; he really was on every Hunter or Guardian for that matter.

The lone Warlock of the team spoke up, "I guess I never really thought too deeply about it... If that wasn't it, why did all of the Hunters run?"

"It wasn't about getting stuck in the Tower. Even they get out plenty when they want. It's about filling his shoes. Cayde was larger than life, you know? He was the kind of Hunter we all dream we can be. He was wild, quick-witted, Cayde was fun, but he could also pull you aside and level with you if you needed the pep talk. None of us feel like we could do as good of a job as him... And maybe without him, the job doesn't need to be done." One Hunter responded, her tone gradually getting more grave.

"It's not like we don't come back to the Tower either; we come by plenty. We keep in touch with Zavala, Ikora, or whoever else needs us. They talk about us as if without him, we're never around. But since his death, at least one Hunter has been on the team of every major operation, haven't they? DSC? The incursion into the Black Garden? We're always there when the Vanguard needs us." Another Hunter added.

"I'm sorry I never realized how much his absence impacted you all... I guess I shouldn't have listened to what the other Warlocks and what the Titans say. I'll be more thoughtful in the future." The Warlock sat back and began to think. The rest of the night around the campfire was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a Hunter main, I've always wanted to talk about what Cayde meant to Hunters. And I hope I've done it justice to other Hunter mains!


	14. Day 14: Geometry of Power

# Geometry of Power

The Point. The Line. The Square. The Cube. The Tesseract. The 5-Cube. Some of the most basic dimensional concepts that Golden Age Physicists studied. These same concepts appear to be part of The Nine's learning processes to continue to build in such a manner that they resemble our realm. It is unclear how the Nine manage to create such immense and physics breaking materials. After comprehensive observation, the team can only conclude that The Nine's methods are unlike other more researched technologies like the Vex's or Hive's.

Any attempts at returning samples of matter from the realms Guardians have visited have proved useless beyond the simple gifts of weapons and armor. Tests of these weapons and armor indicate that they are generated within our dimension when a Guardian exits from The Nine's realm.

Conversations with Guardians after Gambit and other Nine related activities also yield concerning results connecting them to the Taken. The extent to which they can control the Taken is astonishing and requires further observation. Initial theories suggest that the Nine have obtained a portion of Oryx's ascendant realm. But this cannot be confirmed.

And because the technology is not yet understood, we can also not forecast the potential power of The Nine as an ally or enemy. However, it would appear that this entity, whatever its true nature, can brainwash and control sentient beings. Xur would be our prime example if it were not for their Emissary. We have reason to believe that this so-called Emissary is, in-fact, a brainwashed Guardian. After numerous spectral analyses and vocal identification, my team has surmised that this Emissary is actually Guardian Orin, from Tower records. Attempts to contact Orin have yielded no results as well.

Because of this Revelation, the Scribes suggest the Vanguard once again attempt to reach out to ascertain The Nine's intentions. If they once again refuse to communicate with us or refuse to return Guardian Orin to us, then they may be a potential threat to other Guardians in the future.

**_Preliminary Report from the Gensym Scribes concerning the Nine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved the idea of the Gensym Scribes as techno-magical researchers. One could say that The Nine's technology is IMPOSSIBLE!


	15. Day 15: Live by the Sword

# Live by the Sword

This new blood doesn't understand what it was like in the old days. In those years before the City, when the Collapse was fresh, you counted every day you survived. It was a brutal era of death and discovery.

Yes, it's good that we are past that horrid time. But the Guardians now live for every moment of glory, and only chase trophies, the Lightbearers of old fought for every civilian saved, every inch reclaimed. They've become so reliant on the next weapon, the next conquest, that they lose sight of why their Ghosts chose them.

Take a moment and think of losing every weapon again, just like at the beginning of the Red War. Can they fight with only their fists and Light if their lives and the lives of those they protect are on the line? Without the City producing ammunition, without gifts from risky benefactors, many Guardians died their final death. It was because of this, so many of the Risen didn't use guns. We used blades, axes, hammers, whatever we could find or forge. It was this basis that developed so many of our greatest weapons, our Supers.

Perhaps if the Guardians continued to push themselves through these challenges, we could discover even more methods of wielding our Light. I should make myself clear; I don't intend to imply that Guardians should drop their weapons. I simply want Guardians to be ready for those days when they may not have the ammunition to fight like they used to. And with the Pyramids and the potential for a Second Collapse, it could save their lives.

**_-Pilen, The Risen_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories of the Risen have always been something I wanted to know more about, we got a good amount during the season of the Worthy, but maybe there are more stories to tell from even before the formation of the Iron Lords. I might write one or two in the coming weeks!


	16. Day 16: Duality

# Duality

"I hear their Tower is in utter chaos. In one fell swoop, the Guardians stand more divided than they ever have been. I fear that our stability rests upon theirs. Do you think Misraakskel, is having second thoughts?" Celiniks asked the Baronness with a subtle chitter. It was a quiet day in the den. With the sponsorship of Variks and the fabled Young Wolf of The City, the Eliksni of House Light were unimpeded in their efforts at maintaining Ether stores.

The Baronness looked to the Captain with intrigue; information circulated quicker than she had imagined. The slightly larger woman settled back into her seat. She gazed around the room, ensuring the two were alone before responding, "Do not think of our Kell as you would our forebearers. He knows the Great Machine's Chosen better than any of us do. Yes, there is unrest amongst the Guardians. But as we all know, humans are the first ones to rise to a challenge before them. They will not stay so strained for long."

"You do not think it risky for them to delve into the same powers as Eramis? It corrupted her dream of a new Riis-Reborn. But now our dream of a new home is infested by the Vex." The Captain spoke quietly, nervous of her own words.

"The power does not define the actions it is used for. Its power has saved skiff-loads of our own people. And while our Kell works with the Guardians, he is not so easily bent to the will of the Pyramids." The large Eliksni added.

"Many are still worried. What if the Guardians betray us?"

"Perhaps on our next operation, you should speak with the Lightbearers yourself. It might put you at ease to hear of their kindness and good deeds. They are not simple mongers like we once feared. One day we may be fighting alongside them for more than just Ether after all. And it may be for all of our futures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making the Eliksni more relatable, I think one day in-game we're gonna see them become full allies. Maybe they'll even get a space in the Tower!


	17. Day 17: Cupid's Arrows

# Cupid's Arrows

"How long until we reach the drop off point?" One of the cremates asked the ship's Captain.

"Probably another hour or so, thirty minutes until we're in Awoken space. Are the packages ready for a quick offload?" The Captain replied as he checked his instruments and kept the transport on course.

"Yeah, I just did a double-check. The Omolon and Suros shipments are a bit bigger than previous runs. I also checked to make sure that Daito's munitions were stable. Should be smooth sailing from here." The woman sat down in one of the seats nearby, just out of the Captain's way.

Suddenly, a loud clang pulsed through the ship, the typical sound if they'd accidentally knocked into some debris, but the ship was currently in open space. And any obstacles should have been picked up by the radar. The Captain and the Crewmate shared a glance. The Captain looked to some of the screens he had available to him, and it began to flicker between different cameras all over the vessel before stopping at one that viewed the outer hull. Then they saw it; a dark ship cloaked perfectly in the ship's blindspot.

"Shit! It's them. I'll send out a signal. Maybe there are some Guardian's nearby who could help." The older man tried to keep his calm as he grabbed the mic and began to broadcast. "Mayday. Mayday. Someone, anyone, please respond. This is City Transport 294. We are being boarded!"

The broadcast seemed to die immediately after the Captain finished his sentence. "Crap! They cut off communications. Seal the door." He scrambled up from his seat towards a compartment near the door. It opened with slow his, and the man pulled out an auto rifle and sidearm. The crewmate was quick to follow, going to the door controls to seal themselves off from the rest of the ship and then take the sidearm from the Captain.

"D-do you think they'll come up here for us?" The woman asked quietly.

"I don't know..."

"Now why oh why, would you send out the distress signal? That makes things so much more complicated." Came a woman's voice from somewhere else inside the cockpit. She let out a sadistic chuckle, "But you see, while my partner doesn't like complicated. I do. It's more fun."

The Captain and his crewmate shook in their boots, pointing their weapons around aimlessly. Then a woman began to pull out of the faint shadows. Her form became apparent as the edges of her armor faded into existence. Before the two could even react to what they saw, their assailant pulled a bow and shot them with the fastest quick draw they'd ever seen. It pierced into their shoulders and pinned the pair to the wall with a searing void pain, making them drop their weapons. They groaned in pain, unable to form the courage to say anything.

"If you hadn't called for help, we wouldn't have to do that~ I'm going to hate having to end such a pretty face." The Hunter walked up to the woman, teasing her with villainous intent.

"You bitch..." The woman finally managed to say something through the pain.

The door opened finally, revealing another Hunter. She stepped in and examined the situation. "Don't play with your food, Lyla. I've grabbed the munitions just like the client wanted. End this, and let's go. You've got 60 seconds." The second assailant chuckled, seeing the state of the crew before she left them alone with Lyla.

"See what I said... No fun. It was a nice chat. But I have to go. I'm sure you understand." The former-Guardian quickly pulled her hand cannon and blasted the two crew members, giving them quick deaths. Lyla sauntered on back to the ship with a low chuckle.

Lyla settled into her seat on the ship as the pair left the scene, "Did you put the Fallen explosives aboard?"

"See for yourself." The other Hunter stated as the transport blew up in a bright flash of light.

"I love it when you're feisty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort went for a Thelma and Louise thing here, I hope you enjoyed it! This was one of my favorites so far!


	18. Day 18: Rift

# Rift

"Goddamit!" The Titan roared as the fireteam landed in the Tower. She couldn't help but punch the wall with a loud bang, reverberating throughout the entire annex. "That should have been easy! What the hell was that back there, huh?" She grunted angrily as she turned to the Warlock.

"I did what I had to do, okay? Metia knew the risks of the operation. We all did." He spat back with vitriol. He took a step forward, closer to the Titan with a growl. Any nearby civilians grew quiet, watching the scene before them unfold.

"So what? That gives you the right to leave him to die? I ought to make you join him! You piece of trash!" The Titan cracked her knuckles and slammed the Warlock against the wall. He gasped in pain as parts of his helmet cracked and his visor shattered. The man shot back up with his sidearm pulled and pointed it at his teammate.

Immediately several Frames surrounded the pair with their weapons readied. One of them spoke, "Cease hostilities. A report has been made to Commander Zavala. Warlock, come with us." He looked at the situation and bit his lip before lowering his weapon. The Frames quickly apprehended him, taking the sidearm and escorting him away.

Overcome with emotions, the Titan dropped to her knees and punched the ground. She would cry there for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter one today, was busy with the release of episode 5 of the Destiny Audio Drama I've been working on.


	19. Day 19: Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running a little late on a bit! Was sick for a couple of days. Time to kick into gear and get some writing done. You'll be getting double duty for the next few days.

# Prey

There is a reason we are called Hunters. We don't wander the wilds aimlessly. We are always searching. Always preparing to slay our next target. A couple of us even keep scores. The perfect hunt isn't merely the chase; it's the challenge that makes it impressive. A dreg, a goblin, most of that stuff is too simple to really give us that thrill. A Captain or a Knight might be a little bit to get that blood pumping, but most are still pretty easy, all things considered.

Once you get to the things like the Ogres, Barons, or Hydras, it starts to get impressive to the average Hunter. But your not quite to the big game yet, in my opinion. At the top of the heap are those Hunters that strike fear into their prey, even the big game. Shiro-4 is one of the Hunters that comes to mind that can do this. By the time he was done with the Plaguelands those years back, I don't think there was a Fallen on the entire Earth that didn't know who he was. I don't remember all of his hunts, but I remember the big game that made my crew notice him.

This Splicer Baron was trying to make it out with as many Siva clusters as he could. I think he was trying to take them to Kings or something- It doesn't matter. He was a pretty big guy, lots of vandals in his crew. Shiro was pretty close when this deal was supposed to go down; it was in some old warehouse. He approached from above. A good predator always surprises its prey, after all. The snipers didn't even get a peep out. They were down for the count the second he drew his blade.

Then he saw the big fella, below him in the middle of several stacks of crates. His super was up; the guys watching him work placed bets on which one he'd gone with. I won. I always knew Shiro was the dancing type. He dropped right onto the Baron, sinking his arc daggers into the Fallen's flesh like it was butter! But that Captain wasn't going to have it; the big guy ripped him off and threw him at the wall. He went straight through like a champ and landed on the other side with a roll that made Cayde proud. Rifle ready, I don't think I've ever so many headshots before. The first body hit the floor just as the Baron died. It was damn impressive.


	20. Day 20: Little Prince

# Little Prince

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 6952414e4148$ERI-029  
REP #: 746-HIVE-LUN  
AGENT(S): TEL-479  
SUBJ: Sitrep following Mission #7129

1\. Following the deaths of Hashladun and the Cult leader Zulmak, the Scarlet Keep's Hive has only become more desperate. Troop movements have spread to even more areas surrounding the Hellmouth in a veiled attempt to divide what little forces the Vanguard has left on Luna. These actions indicate strategy beyond that of anything the Hidden Swarm has shown capable of thus far. 

2\. Following this discovery, this Agent discovered the origin of this irregularity. Designated VIP #4156, #4156 is a young Hive Knight who has garnered a position of power amongst the Hidden Swarm for having the capability to outmaneuver and outsmart Vanguard and Eliksni operations in the region. Shortly after this Agent's discovery, I was found out and forced to flee. VIP #4156 supports an ongoing entourage of powerful Wizards, Knights, and Ogres.

3\. #4156 has begun to find and use previously unknown resources seemingly left behind by the Spawn of Crota and Blood of Oryx religious sects. Increased utilization of Hive Tombships and more massive Shriekers and Ogres indicate increased Hive ritual activity.

4\. Due to increased Swarm activity, this Agent recommends renewal of Guardian operations on Luna. With the Pyramids in the system, we can not afford to lose any more ground, especially so close to the City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love these Vanguard report style lore entries but I try to mix and match them in between other ones. Nice to have some variety!


	21. Day 21: Oathkeeper

# Oathkeeper

Not every Lightbearer is a Guardian despite what some people will tell you. Guardians make a commitment to their fireteam, their comrades in arms, their City, their Oath. It is older than most of us, devised by the City's first Speaker. To speak it makes you a Guardian. It doesn't matter if you have Light. It doesn't matter if you can fight traditionally. What matters is taking its words to heart.

> "There is a fight in our souls. To stand tall, to do no evil, to protect the helpless, and value selflessness. There is a fight in our bodies. To get back up, to fight forever, to defeat the darkness. And there is a fight in hearts. To love our fellows, to be courageous, and to above all to Become Legend."

It is in these dark times, we have to hold these words close. The world will try to bend and break them away from you, but you must endure. It is not just the fate of the City, but the future of Humanity that rests solely upon your shoulders, Guardians. But you are not alone; you are not the only ones that have taken the Oath. You stand with every Guardian that has ever and will ever exist, the loved ones we've lost, and the friends we have yet to meet. Now go, Guardian. The world is waiting for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the game, in the real world, you're never alone. You are loved! Now go on, Guardian! Fight forever!


	22. Day 22: Iron

# Iron

"Ugh... crap... Mghmmm!" The Titan groaned beneath the wreckage as she struggled to push a concrete beam off of herself. The harsh wind of the Cosmodrome blew the frigid snow through her hair. Dagny couldn't remember at what point during the battle her helmet had gotten knocked off, but it didn't matter. She needed to search for other Survivors. With the beam away, her hands searched the icy ground for her rifle. Her fingers soon found purchase on the grip of her weapon, and she pulled it up to her chest. 

Finally, the woman took a moment to survey her surroundings—over half a dozen bodies laid on the ground around her, her fellow Iron Lords and Ladies. But tens of metal contraptions also were spread out dead nearby, monstrous frames of hulking beasts that had ravaged their ranks one by one. It terrified her that even one might still lurk nearby. Without her Light, she wouldn't have stood a chance against one of those beasts. While she walked and checked the bodies, her thoughts drifted to her Ghost that had passed during the battle. Poor Ralyn, she thought. One of the heavy frames blasted her right out of Dagny's hand. The bodies were beginning to pile up. Throughout the valley, she counted a couple dozen dead; it was a massacre. There wasn't a single other living Risen here, and perhaps she was all that had survived.

The wind picked up, beginning to carry in a blizzard with it. Dagny knew she'd have to find somewhere to hold up. She surveyed the area and found a field of old Golden age planes. The lone Lady skulked around the region, searching for some firewood, and took into the aft section of one of the aircraft, using the area to protect the fire in the intense winds. The Titan was able to light a small fire and find some solace in the storm. She fed on what little rations she kept with her and put some extra logs on the fire to let herself rest, even just a little bit. And soon, the cold world faded from around her, and she drifted to a night of light sleep.

Her dreams offered no reprieve from the stress, though, and her mind filled with the specters of her now-dead friends. She couldn't sleep for long as the sound of creaking metal abruptly woke her up. Dagny's eyes darted along the inner fuselage of the aircraft she'd taken rest in, she couldn't recognize any immediate threats, but then she heard it again more clearly. Along the top of the plane, a slow rumbling creak pushed forward, leaving the distinct sound of a large metallic beast walking just above her. The Titan slowly reached for her rifle, she didn't have much ammunition, but either way, she wasn't letting this thing get by.

The Iron Lady gripped the weapon in one hand and slowly inched herself to her feet. Her boot crunched lightly into the snow that the wind had blown in, and the metal movements stopped just ahead of her. Suddenly, in a flash of tearing metal and horrifying red Light, the beast crashed through the fuselage above her towards the position she'd been in. Just as she's done a million times, the Titan rolled forward beneath the massive lunging beast peppering the armor plating that protected its Siva core.

She closed her mouth and held her breath. Even though it seemed this frame didn't release nanites, she had to be careful. The monstrosity's red piercing eye turned back towards her as she slid out of the exit back into the tundra. It barrelled out of the rusted metal plating and began to charge her. Under the light of the faint sunrise, the Dagny could adequately make out the frame's shape. She'd fought this variant once before.

With the beaming rays of the sun behind her, the Titan summoned the last of her Light. In each of her gloved hands formed her trusty flaming throwing axes, but she had no intention to throw them at this beast. Dagny met his charge head-on. The titanium robot's hulking might attempted to slam her into a nearby wing, but she instead jumped on top of the beast. Ducking just over its shoulder, hidden from its massive artillery, the Titan took each axe in hand and dug the heel of its blade into its machinery. Pulling back with its intense solar flames catching the Siva aflame, which began to spread towards its core. She left the axes dug in there and pushed off from its back, jumping away towards a nearby snowbank. As the frame tried to grab at the flaming axes, they exploded in a burst of solar energy, causing the monster to come apart and its carcass to splay across the ground.

Dagny pulled herself to her feet once more, checking over her work and firing a couple extra bullets from her rifle. Just for safety. She'd continue her search for some time, still looking for any other Iron Lord or Lady. Sadly it seems few survived that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one might be my favorite so far. I love the Iron Lords and Ladies. And even more so, I liked the idea of adding one more survivor to the day Rasputin destroyed them. Unfortunately, without her Ghost, she could never make it to our era. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	23. Day 23: Wastelands

# Wastelands

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 415B476C3B$ORS-003  
REP #: 231-CITY-CIV  
AGENT(S): RLN-056  
SUBJ: Failed Settlement Attempt

1\. Following Incident #3144, there were no survivors found at the location of Settlement Epsilon. Guardians, Ghosts, or Civilians. Even then, there are still at least a hundred bodies still unaccounted for.

2\. The underlying cause of Incident #3144 is still being determined by investigators on the scene. The following is their preliminary report:

> According to documents found inside of the settlement's main compound, the Guardians protecting the wall here had encountered small scale Vex attacks probing their defenses regularly. It wasn't until they began to discover Vex construction sites nearby that more direct actions were taken. Explosives were used to clear any ongoing Vex creations. After several cycles of this conflict, many civilians decided to return to the City, but a roughly estimated 300 remained. Then Incident #3144 occurred, around 2100 hours, a large Vex incursion brought the Guardians and Armed Civilian forces to its knees. Lead by Ladon, the Transmutive Mind, the attack lasted less than 2 hours. Surveillance systems indicate that many of the missing civilians were taken dead or alive by the Vex. For what purpose is as of yet unclear.

3\. Guardians have since swarmed to the area of settlement Epsilon attempting to investigate or search for survivors. While these intentions are good, our investigative team has found their presence overwhelmingly distractive and requests the Vanguard rein in the Guardians patrolling the area.

4\. It is this agent's recommendation that no further attempts to create settlements beyond the City be permitted. With the steady loss of good people every few years, it is beginning to strain morale in the City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was only able to get out the one chapter today, but I'm determined to catch up before the end of December!


	24. Day 24: Not Forgotten

# Not Forgotten

After years of conquests, battles, raids, and strikes, it was now, with the Darkness just a stone's throw away, that the Young Wolf was given some time to herself. There was seldom a night she could rest, so many worries, so much riding on her, it worked her to her core. The woman was hard-pressed to take this time to do some other productive task, work on cleaning her weapons, talk strategy with Crow, something, but Ghost didn't let her.

"You know just as well as I do that you need to relax, Guardian. How much sleep have you gotten in the last week?" The piercing blue eye of her Ghost chided her.

"I've gotten enough. Enough to do my work, at the very least. What if Crow or Osiris need me to hunt down some new Wrathborn? I should be on standby at least," The Guardian shifted in her chair, setting her drink on the nearby table as they spoke. She'd received a small apartment to call her own after the events of the Red War. The one place she could call her own.

"Enough isn't good enough, not when it comes to your health. I'll tell Crow and Osiris you need the day off. Why not read a book or watch one of those Golden age shows the Cryptarchs uncovered?" The Ghost's shell twisted and turned in the air as the Guardian sighed and moved to her small couch.

Ghost made the necessary calls while the Young Wolf watched one of the old video archives. Some random comedy show she hardly understood. After a little while, the Ghost noticed his Guardian stopped watching the program and stared out the window towards the Traveler. He'd recognize the 1000 yard stare anywhere. She hadn't looked like this since the night before they took back the City.

"Ghost?" She asked quietly, like a tidal wave of emotions crashed down around her.

"Yeah, I'm here..."

"Do you really think we'll ever win? I-I don't know how long I can keep this up..." 

The almost scared tone in his Guardian's voice shook him. She'd never sounded so vulnerable before, even in private. "I-I honestly don't know. Every enemy we face only leads to the next... If it isn't Xivu Arath or Calus or Savathun... It just feels like it'll be someone else. But it isn't all riding on you, Guardian. You aren't infallible. No one is, so please don't hold yourself to an impossible standard." He paused, thinking through his words, "You've always been more than enough, since the day I found you."

"T-thank you, Ghost... Thank you for letting me be your Guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope we get to see some of the more fallible side to our Guardian. To me, it would make the Guardians feel more tangible, and relatable. Even if it means we don't get to be the badass just once.


	25. Day 25: What's Inside?

# What's Inside?

Speculation and attempted study of the new force in the system have yielded almost no positive results. Aside from Guardian's permitted inside the Tetrahedral ships, we have no confirmation on material composition, combat capabilities, or inhabitants. From video evidence of Guardians aboard the vessels and Ghost footage from inside the Black Garden and Deep Stone Crypt, we can be sure that these ships have something to do with the statues we've documented.

Having searched the entire Cryptarch, Ishtar Collective, and accessible Bray archives, this researcher can only conclude that this is the real physical representation of a previously unknown species. This species we know as The Darkness—treating the Darkness as a species rather than a singular entity opposite the Traveler line up with pre-collapse accounts. The most notable would be the apparent concurrent attacks during the Collapse on Earth, Titan, and deep space with the Exodus ships.

Using other study methods, we have attempted to glean additional information about their presence in the system before this incursion. During the Deep Stone Crypt raid, a singular Guardian successfully gathered stone and metal samples from the area immediately surrounding the statue. Using carbon dating methods, I've determined this structure was likely first put into place several years before the date we believe to be the Collapse. 

This and intelligence from our Hidden and recovered voice logs from Bray systems indicate a brief period in which Clovis Bray worked partially with this Darkness species. Though to what extent we cannot be sure. The presence of the statue could indicate worship. However, observations of Clovis from that era give me the impression he merely used the figure as a means to an end.

I suggest securely locking away any additional substances or materials from the Darkness until it can be suitably tested and investigated by any qualified Cryptarch.

**_-Letter to the Consensus from Master Urhla_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cryptarchs are hopefully on it! Maybe Master Rahool is just about to crack the case on the Darkness haha


	26. Day 26: Loner

# Loner

"Once you get to as old as I am kid, you learn to check out of the regular day to day around here. Promise me. You'll get there too; if you survive long enough, that is." The Warlock, Elicio, sipped his drink and relaxed into the booth the two Guardians sat in.

"If I survive long enough?" The New Light asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Guardian survivability has gone down pretty substantially in the last couple of years. As our Light has gotten brighter, the Darkness has gotten darker. Threats like the House of Salvation, the Hidden Swarm, and Oryx would have been decades apart instead of just a year or two," Elicio frowned as the Hunter gulped nervously. "I bet the Vanguard didn't tell you that during debrief, did they?"

"N-no, they didn't. It sounds like this job is a death sentence..." The young Guardian gulped and took a swig of their drink.

"It is if you don't play things smart. For instance, I've never been part of a raid class operation. Mostly from my own will, there were probably a dozen or so attempts before every successful raid. The Vault? Kabr's team. We lost an entire army of Guardians to Crota. Strikes are normally pretty safe, patrols even more so. Even so, there is still danger in them."

"How so? Patrols rarely go into a darkness zone, right?" The Hunter perked up out of curiosity.

"Our enemies love to lay traps now for us. The Vex are probably the most common to do this nowadays. Getting trapped in a simulation, staying in an open position, or not backing down when reinforcements are bearing down on you. Honestly, the number one killer of Guardians is the hero complex. Don't get full of yourself, watch your back, and know when to retreat. If you can pull off those things, you'll do just fine." Elicio tried to cheer the New Light up.

"I- Thank you, sir. I'll do my best to take your advice to heart." The Hunter smiled.

"Please do. I have a feeling we'll need every last Guardian for whatever awaits us out there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to point out the odd occurrence that manifests itself in Destiny lore, that over the last 6 years in-universe Skyshock level threats have appeared at an extremely increased rate.


	27. Day 27: A Feast In Time of Plague

# A Feast In Time of Plague

There was a time where our people yearned for the bitter release of the void. Our Ether stores waned, our servitors lie in ruin, all the while we watched our former dead rise up and fight for a cause they didn't understand. That monster, Fikrul, he ruined us. He ruined everything we'd set out to create. He tempted us with a tainted, poisonous concoction of his own creation. If not for him and his Scorn, we could have been the Empire to rise on Europa, but instead, the Kings hide as a broken remnant of the old ways.

Did we rely on Craask so much that we are nothing but a den of Wolves without him? I say no! We can be so much more than a broken House; we can be Kings and Queens once more! We will bow to no one! And with our own power, we will stake a place for us to call home. We have taken our identities from other's strength, the Pyramids, or the Great Machine for so long. But before all of that, we had our own skills. We were engineers, machinists, warriors, and so much more! So rise up my brothers and sisters, drink your Ether, and join me against those who dare oppose us!

We live through the scariest era in our people's history and face enemies on all sides. But we can not turn on one another! I care not for your origins, void-born, Riis-born, or Sol-born. You are Eliksni, you are one of us, and my Ether stores are open to you.

_**-Speech from Alinaks, Baronness of House Kings** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've long been a fan of the House of Kings in Destiny Lore, I hope that they get more love in the future!


	28. Day 28: Vision

# Vision

It's a rare and unique thing when a Guardian creates their own weapon. We are given or obtain them all the time, but I mean really make one. It takes a lot of work and a lot of practice, but it is always worth it. There are, of course, practical reasons for creating a personal weapon. As the wielder and creator, a Guardian can build it exactly to their liking. Some Guardians like fast-firing weapons, some prefer slow, some prefer close range, and some long. And making a weapon to fit your preferences can help optimize any loadout.

The first weapon I designed was a personalized sniper rifle. I'll always take an enemy out from a distance if given a chance. It's easier that way. First, you've got to have a plan. I wanted a sniper that could knock the helm off of a Captain at 2000 yards. A much farther range compared to most snipers of today. Few base frames have that capability. Omolon's plasma frames are beneficial but mainly for damage boosts, I've found. Hakke is stable, Suros handling, Veist is well... it exists. Unfortunately, Daito doesn't tend to deal in much in hand armaments; they prioritize ship weaponry.

So, I settled on Tex Mechanica. I know one of the mechanics that work over in their foundries, and he helped me out with creating the firing mechanism and getting the barrel rifling just right. After some time thinking, I decided to infuse it with solar shells to burn its targets. 

After some initial tests, I was less than impressed. Modern frames don't provide the power needed for that range, so I had to get creative. I did some digging, and it took some time, but we found a solution. A Psion's sniper has an extraordinary range capability for being a projectile weapon. But no ordinary psion's sniper would do. After collecting about a dozen or so of the snipers, I was able to get all the parts I needed to finish the sniper.

It's called 'The Torch.' And trust me, she's a real beauty; it's been put through its paces, and now I can reliably eliminate a target from over a kilometer away. 

**_-Excerpt, A Guardian's Guide to Forging Weapons_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found Destiny's version of weapon forging interesting, so I thought I'd take a stab and coming up with a weapon.


	29. Day 29: Shattered Hopes

# Shattered Hopes

"This is Corsair Trinn with a message to any Guardian. Please renew your efforts in the Dreaming City. It is not yet lost, but without your aid, it may be. W-we don't know if we'll be able to keep going at this rate without you..." The Awoken spoke with unease in her voice, cycle after cycle, her message had only become more dire.

With Guardian's frequenting the City less, the Awoken inside the Dreaming City lost every battle, and their morale was at an all-time low. Trinn was one of the few that had it the worst. Every cycle now, she knew she was destined to watch as her fellow sisters in arms lost their lives. Something had to give way. It was either going to be the curse of that damned witch or the will of the Awoken people.

Trinn waited in her spot atop the hill, waiting for a Guardian to respond, but after an hour or so, she recognized no one was coming. The Awoken gripped her rifle tightly and tried to calm down; her emotions began bubbling up uncontrollably. In a flurry of anger, the woman smashed her weapon into the ground. She belted out her grief in a cry of absolute agony. Trinn couldn't keep up this life of immense pain; her mind scrambled to find any way out, out of the cycle, out of the City, out of the misery.

The Corsair heard her team's distant calls as if on cue as they were attacked by the Hive. Her eyes darted over the hilltop around her, searching and settling on the weapon she'd discarded. Trinn ran by, picking it up in a fluid motion as she moved to help her team.

A contingent of Hive Knights was slowly working their way from cover to cover, pinning and blasting the team of Corsairs. Trinn approached from behind the Knights. The hulking beasts were just barely too slow to make her before she managed to kill them. The solar rounds of her rifle dug deep into the Hive's chitin and seared them inside out, leaving nothing but their husks. Trinn ran past the disintegrating bodies towards what remained of her team. One, Erilani, was down, teetering on the edge of death; the scorching arc burns from the Knight's boomer were undoubtedly fatal.

The woman kneeled beside her dying friend. Tears rushed down her face. The deaths were coming quicker and quicker than ever before, the curse was soon to break them, and Savathun would win. The Corsair couldn't stand it. She wanted it all to end. A distant roar from an approaching Ogre interrupted their mourning. The other Corsairs readied their weapons and prepared for the worst; Trinn was sure the Ogre was too much for them now. It was all over.

The Corsair closed her eyes tight and waited for the cascade of void energy to wash over them. Her ears perked up as she heard the distinct flair of solar energy that she recognized, then the shot, a destructive beam of power radiating out from the barrel of a hand cannon incinerating the Ogre that threatened the group. Trinn opened her eyes and looked up to a cliff overlooking the area to see a Guardian standing there atop the hill. Just in time to save them.

Her radio static cut in, and a soft assuring voice chimed in, "This is Guardian Crow. I'm sorry, I'm late. It won't happen again."

Maybe Trinn could hold on for just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really loved writing this chapter, for the longest time I hated the idea of Crow but as we've gotten to know him. I've really warmed up to him.


	30. Day 30: Fire of the Phoenix

#  Fire of the Phoenix 

ACCESS: RESTRICTED  
DECRYPTION KEY: 53754e7349f$IKO-006  
REP #: 201-CITY-PRA  
AGENT(S): TAR-115  
SUBJ: Status of the Sunsinger Order

The Praxic Order has observed several fascinating trends in the Warlocks throughout the past few years.

1\. Since the Red War, there has been a significant downward trend in the number of Guardians who have the ability to harness the full capabilities of the Sunsinger art.

2\. Even Warlocks that were previously capable of utilizing the complete skillset of the Sunsingers have lost the ability to do so. Even with the rise in the Dawnblade technique, there is no known cause for this bizarre phenomenon. 

3\. In collaboration with the Gensym Scribes, the Praxic order has begun extensive testing for the cause. 

We believe there to be several potential causes and have laid out the hypotheses here.

1\. Guardians have lost some of their paracausality. This hypothesis is a dire scenario but should be considered if the future proves this to be true. We've based this theory off of the fact that the Sunsinger's ability to overcome even darkness zones for resurrection proved more than once to break through many predestined encounters. A loss in the paracausal abilities could explain this.

2\. The Traveler has weakened in overall power. As the Sunsinger technique was so commonly used by the most pervasive and powerful warlocks in the field, the loss in their ability could pertain to a general loss of strength by the Traveler. With the recent restoration of the Traveler, this theory has been highly contested among scholars.

3\. Due to the Light's fluid nature, the Sunsinger art is slowly becoming an impossible shape for a Warlock's Light. Our final theory is the most mundane and potentially the most likely. The Light has never been fully understood, and many of our powers' strength has changed over time. This may be just another case of the same occurrence on a larger scale.

**Note:** Hunters of the Blade Dancer technique have experienced similar issues though this has been observed to be in smaller numbers than the Sunsinger. Further study is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this style of writing in the prompts. But I may make more in the future if people enjoy them! I know I do!


	31. Day 31: Arrival

# Arrival

The Rising Kell had spent nearly a year working to entrench his position of power. He'd taken every measure to protect his fortifications from an attack. An old abandoned factory in the mountains near the EDZ was their home. The Former Baron worked to accrue an army to prepare for an assault on the thieves who stole the Great Machine. Everything was in place. Mechanics have been building walkers and producing advanced weaponry for the conflict.

He sat contentedly on his throne. His plan was actually coming together for his rising to Kell of Kells. With the aid of the House of Dusk, the 'Guardians' and their Vanguard would be brought to their knees. The Kell-Rising chuckled to himself before one of his guards entered and walked before his throne, kneeling.

"Celitriks-kel... I have word from our patrol leader. Patrols One, Five, and Six are unaccounted for. They went missing near the western territory, we've sent a search party, but I wished to keep you informed." The Captain chittered lowly, a hint of fear in his voice.

One of Celitriks's hands reached up to scratch his lower left mandible, "Have we had any reports of Guardians or Legion in the area today?"

"I believe one of our scouts saw a single Human vessel perform a flyby, but it was near the border where we normally see some activity. One Guardian could not disrupt our operations here," The Captain responded, as his radio flared up with activity.

"Petinak, sir, we are under attack! A Lightbearer-" The chatter cut to static momentarily before returning, "We need reinforcements! We need reinforc-" The loud crack of a bullet cut the transmission off then and there.

Celitriks brushed past the Captain towards the large screen he had to the side of the room with Vandals running diagnostics. He brought up a thermal image of the immediate area surrounding his keep. It was too broad to see individual enemies, but it could spot larger targets, like the ship he saw landed near the border of its view. A single craft just like he'd been told but this ship he recognized. Immediately he turned to face the Captain, who now stood at attention.

"Mobilize all of our forces immediately; I want this thief to die its final death by any means necessary! They could ruin our plans here." Celitriks roared as he commanded his troops to move out.

"Sir, all of this for one human? I am confused." The Captain questioned nervously.

"That human is the Young Wolf. And they might be the end of all of us..."

It didn't take long for the carnage to begin. The Kell sat down in his seat as he watched from the cameras and shanks his House had sent in. Walkers lay wasted on the battlefield, scorched from the Blinding Light of the Great Machine. An army of his people who had raised and rallied behind him covered the battlefield. Their bodies were littered with bullets, burns, and the hint of stasis left on their armor.

Even Celitriks's most elite soldiers were turned to dust as the monster pressed forward into the complex. Their new, augmented weapons flailed uselessly as the human razed every area they passed. It wasn't long now until they reached him.

The Kell stood up and drank in whatever Ether he could as he attempted to prepare for the brutal fight ahead of him. His shrapnel launcher was loaded, and he shouted, putting forward every last ounce of energy he could into fighting the Lightbearer. It was now that it dawned on Celitriks, the folly of his attempts had brought him here. The Kell's efforts paled in comparison to the efforts of the Eliksni at the Battle of the Twilight Gap and the Six Fronts. And those battles were before this new age of monstrosities that the humans had acquired—beasts of unimaginable strength that tore through their ranks without thought.

The Eliksni never stood a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it fitting that since I started with an Eliksni story, that I should end with one too! Thank you so much for reading! I can't wait to write more Destiny stuff in the future.


End file.
